


Wait Like A Good Girl

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Stucky x Reader [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by anonymous: Not sure if this is doable but I’ve been jonesing for a Steve/Bucky/Reader in an establish poly triad in bed after a long week with lots of praise kink and Daddy references! Throw in some good girls and baby girls and I’ll be your slave! Throw in some orgasm delay/denial and tender aftercare and you can have both of my kidneys. 😬
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader, Stucky & Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship
Series: Stucky x Reader [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109126
Kudos: 48





	Wait Like A Good Girl

You’ve been waiting all week for this. Your boys had been gone on a mission, leaving you to yourself in their Brooklyn apartment. They had called you saying that they’ll debrief and come right home to you. You were excited.

Your whole body was buzzing, anxious to see them. You were anxious for their touch, their lips, their praise. You were a good girl and hadn’t touched yourself like they told you not to. You were ready for their reward. 

So you sat on the edge of the bed the three of you shared with your hands under your thighs. You were dressed in their favorite lingerie set, already feeling hot and bothered just by the thought of their presence. 

Soon enough, the bedroom door swung open and your men walked in, no longer in their gear, but civilian clothes.

Bucky whistled, “Well I’ll be damned. Look at our girl, Stevie.”

“I see her, Buck.”

“What a pretty sight to come home too, huh?”

“Uh huh. Real pretty.” you stared up at the two super soldiers who stared back down at you with their intense blue eyes. 

“Hi daddies,” you said anxiously. 

Both men looked at each other and back at you. Bucky stepped forward, crouching down to me more eye level, “Hey, baby girl, you been a good girl like we asked?” You nodded.

Steve followed suit, crouching beside Bucky, “You didn’t touch yourself at all?”

You shook your head, “No, daddy. No matter how much I wanted to.”

He nodded his head to you, “Spread your legs for us, princess.” your legs slowly opened and Bucky groaned at your glistening heat.

“She’s soaking wet for us, Stevie.” his metal hand reaches up and thumbs at your wetness. You bit your lip to hide the moan you so wanted to let out as you watched Bucky suck his finger clean of your juice, “Damn, I missed your taste, baby girl.”

You whimpered, “Please, daddy. Touch me more. I missed you both so much.” the begging always got them. They couldn’t help but cave when your voice was so soft and innocent sounding. Your lips pouting and your eyes reminding them of an adorable puppy. They can never say no to you. 

They quickly stood up and practically ripped off their clothes, discarding them onto the floor by the foot of the bed. Bucky came at you first. He was the more passionate one in bed. He hated leaving you alone more than anything. Steve? Well, he just laid beside you, watching Bucky kiss you and feel you up. He needed this. So Steve was more than willing to wait. 

That is, until your hand reached out for him. 

Bucky’s hands and mouth were currently preoccupied with your breasts. Wait. When did you get naked? Steve eyed the floor to then see your ripped up set. He couldn’t help but chuckle. Bucky was never one for patience or gentleness. 

“Daddy,” you tugged at his arm, looking at him with pleading eyes. 

Steve leaned in and captured your lips. You moaned as he practically devoured you. His hands cupping your face while he kissed you. God, he could never get tired of kissing you. 

Bucky sat up, settling in-between your legs, stroking his cock, “I’m gonna fuck her, Stevie. Can’t wait anymore.” See? Never one for patience.

“Go for it.”

The brunette thrust his cock into you and you let out a relieved squeal. Fucking finally. You’ve been waiting to get dicked down for a week!

Steve continued to kiss you, his lips exploring your mouth while his hands wandered over your chest, tweaking and pulling at your nipples. His hand eventually wandered down to your clit and he began to rub agonizingly slow circles around it, making you gasp into his mouth. 

“Shit, Steve. She’s clenching me hard.” Bucky gritted as he pounded into you.

“You already close already, baby girl?” Steve huskily asked, his lips hovering over yours. You nodded. Steve hummed and then turned to Bucky, “When you feel her about to cum, pull out.”

You whined, “Daddy-”

“Not uh. You waited so long for this, I wanna test how much longer you could wait.”

Bucky chuckled, “And people think I’m the sadistic one.” His thrusts in you were harder and faster now. It’s like he was chasing for your orgasm. 

Steve was no help either. He worked on your clit, pinching it, rubbing it. You wanted to cum right then and there. 

“Fuck! Fuck! She’s gonna cum, Steve!” in unison, both men pulled away from your pussy and strangled cry emitted from your throat. Both men snickered at your suffering.

“Daddies, please. I’ve been so good. Please, let me cum!” you were sure you were close to crying.

Steve nodded, “You have been a good girl….but how about you let your daddies cum first and then you’ll get yours. That sound alright?”

You slowly nodded your head and Steve nudged Bucky, “Lemme take the reigns here.” they switched positions. Now, Bucky laid beside you, kissing you, while Steve fucked you. 

Bucky’s lips muffled your moans while Steve relentlessly pounded into you, “You’re such a good girl, putting our needs before yours,” Bucky mumbled, “We’ve been thinking about you all week, princess. We both jerked off a few times in the shower just thinkin’ about ya.” this made you moan again and Bucky continued, “We’re so happy to be with you again, baby girl. You make us so happy.” you removed your lips from his mouth and began to go at his neck, “Oh God,” he mumbled. He then felt your hand wrap around his cock and began to pump him, all the while Steve was fucking you and watching the both of you, his two loves.

“That’s it, sweetheart, jerk Bucky off for him. Make him cum all over your hand,” he smirked when Bucky glared at him. Both men knew what a mess Bucky was for you. 

“Love my daddies so much,” you murmured against Bucky’s skin, “Would do anything for my daddies.”

“And you’re such a good girl for that, baby,” Steve grunted, feeling your walls clenching down on him again, “You gonna cum, princess?” you didn’t reply, which made Bucky pull away.

“Answer him, baby doll.”

You pouted, “Yes,” you whispered.

Steve shook his head and pulled out the last second before you came, “Can’t have that, can we? We haven’t cum first yet.”

You gripped Bucky’s cock tighter and he hissed, “Jesus, sweetheart. This was his idea, not mine! No need to punish me for it!”

You loosened your grip and sheepishly looked at Bucky, “Sorry, daddy.”

“It’s alright, baby doll.” he kissed your lips and then pulled away, “How about you blow us and once we cum in that pretty mouth of yours, we’ll let you cum.”

“Promise?” 

Bucky looked at Steve, who nodded and gave you a soft smile, “Yeah, baby girl. Promise.”

____________________

“Oh my fucking God,” you groaned as you fell limp onto the bed, in-between your two super soldiers. You had received two mind blowing orgasms, one from Steve and one from Bucky, since they had prevented two from you.

Steve spooned you from behind, while you spooned Bucky, he always liked being the little spoon. 

It didn’t last long, however, because both men rolled out of bed after five minutes of your cuddling session.

“Noooo! Come baaack!” you whined, reaching out to their retreating figures.

They chuckled, “We’ll be back really quick. Promise.” Steve went to the bathroom while Bucky went to the kitchen. When they came back, Bucky had three water bottles and Steve has three wash rags. After the three of you downed the water, you all worked on wiping each other clean from the sweat and cum that covered you all. 

The bottles were set aside and the washrags tossed in the hamper. You claimed your previous positions, Steve behind you, Bucky in front of you. And you all cuddled together, holding each other close, until you all fell asleep.


End file.
